


Your scent on me

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: (because of the perfume and everything), Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel & Cristiano are together, they were both possesive and jealous, so sometimes they mark each other when they are together (like love bites etc...).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your scent on me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after reading some other fanfics about this subject and wanted to do one.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Lionel and Cristiano was in couple together, but that was not easy because they were jealous and possessive.

After one of their night together, they didn't want to leave, but they had left for playing games with their team.  
Before leaving, Lionel have left some bite mark on Cris, where that could be seen.   
They didn't care about what other people could think.   
He just wanted to show that Cris belongs to someone.

They have also taken a shower together, where they have used product by Lionel, Cris was smelling like Lionel, he was happy, then Lionel gives his perfume to Cris so he was smelling more Lionel.

It's was perfect, when Cris has arrived to the training, everyone has scent Cris and they all said "You had a very good night?"

"Oh yes"

He was happy

The night they talked on the phone

"I'm happy Lionel"

"Why ?"

"Because I love you, I belong to you, I scent like you, I wear some of your clothes"

"Really ?"

"Yes"

Cris sends picture of what he was wearing

"You are awesome, I love you"

" I love you too, next time it's me who mark you"

"No problem love"

**END**

 


End file.
